


Schlussrunde

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu quest!, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: "Aquellos lejanos días en el que fuimos felices es algo que dejamos atrás hace mucho tiempo, Tooru. Ahora sólo nos queda intentar que sigamos de pie." [ Haikyuuquest ]





	Schlussrunde

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" Pensó que ahora todo era una ilusión, pues había estado escuchando la misma voz repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. No sólo se trataba de una voz que sonaba infantil, sino también escuchaba las pisadas de ese lo que sea resonar en los metros cuadrados que se encontraba en aquél bosque.

"¡Hey!" Le volvió a llamar, estaba molesto. Ahora había sonado demasiado real como para intentar mentirse a sí mismo y pensar que no era nadie. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo transcurría con notoriedad comenzaba a notar que las pisadas se agudizaba más, hasta el momento que Eso tocó su hombro sin el menor pudor.

Iwaizumi se giró, a pesar de que en sus ojos aún caían lágrimas por lo que había sucedido. A pesar de todo, corroboró que Aquello era real. Se trataba de un niño, al igual que él; Le miraba con una sonrisa, como si estuviese feliz de ver que acabó por hacerle caso. Su mirar se posó sobre sus cuernos, nuevamente se aterró. Se derribó en el suelo, y ahí cubrió su rostro tembloroso.

"N-No me hagas daño, por favor." Rogó Iwaizumi, al darse cuenta que se trataba de un demonio.

El aterrador ser, por su parte, parpadeó extrañado, y se apoyó sobre su rodilla, quedando a la par con el llorón.

"No tengas miedo... No voy a hacerte daño. ¡Soy un niño como tú!" El dominio pasó su mano por aquellos cabellos que el contrario poseía, eran pinchosos, lo que le daba gracia. Mucha. "Mi nombre es Tooru, Tooru Oikawa. Soy el rey brujo" Así sin más se presentó, una radiante sonrisa había en su rostro, pareciendo estar más que feliz que no haya huído. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Preguntó, su tono de voz era increíblemente tranquilo. Iwaizumi descubrió su rostro, dejando de llorar por un momento. "Mi nombre es... Hajime Iwaizumi." Su voz era aún temblorosa, al igual que su cuerpo.

"Ah, tienes un muy bonito nombre, Hajime-chan." Respondió el demonio, ampliando aún más su sonrisa."Ahora si, dime, ¿por qué estabas llorando?" El niño humano le miró por unos momentos, pero luego, desvió su mirada. "Mi aldea fue atacada, y no sé dónde está mi mamá..." La mirada de Oikawa bajó, pero el relato del azabache no acabó ahí. "Cuando esos tipos vinieron a nuestra casa, la atraparon, y yo no pude hacer nada. Estaba tan asustado que no pude hacer nada. Ella sólo me miró y me dijo que huyera lo más lejos posible. Eso hice...Huí." Su tono de voz sonaba desesperado, apenas pudiendo articular palabras. Nuevamente rompió en llanto, un tanto desesperanzador. Entonces ahí el demonio cesó su sonrisa, para bajar su mano a su rostro, para que ambas caras se vean. "Entonces aún está en tu casa, Hajime-chan. N-No llores por favor, yo voy a ayudarte." Con su mano libre, golpeó su pecho como si estuviera señalando; nuevamente esbozando una expresión de quietud. "Vamos, no hay nada que temer, ya dije que estoy de tu parte." Llevó su mano hacia adelante, para que sea tomada. Iwaizumi dudó por unos segundos, pero acabó aceptando, cogiéndola de igual manera, tras eso, simplemente se pusieron de pie.

"Bien, Hajime-chan. ¿Dónde queda tu casa?" Preguntó el amistoso ser. Su respuesta fue señalando a la derecha, apuntaba el norte. Vaya después de todo no era tan lejos. "Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es sólo Hajime."

"¿Iwa-chan está mejor?" El humano ladeó la cabeza, negando. Al demonio le dio igual. Sólo había bosques y silencio, el humano, por suerte había dejado de llorar pero tomaba con fuerza la mano de aquél demonio que le había brindado su ayuda.

Mientras caminaban en el sendero, el olor a madera quemada se intensifican, y a lo lejos se veía lo que Iwaizumi llamaba hogar prendiéndose fuego, absolutamente toda la aldea estaba sumida en la futua perdición. El azabache no lo dudó ni aunque sea por un sólo segundo más soltando al demonio, su temple seria fue rota, como sus lágrimas volviendo a salir. "¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Espérame!" El demonio exclamó, intentando seguir su correr. Mientras más eran sumidos en el pueblo, más el aroma a azufre inundaba sus rostros. Las casas destrozadas no sólo por fuego, sino también por fuerza humana. A la cantidad de destrucción que aquellas bestias habían hecho con todo lo que les rodeaba. En el suelo no sólo había pertenencias, sino también cuerpos de seres humanos despedazados por doquier. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera hacer eso? No lo entendía, mucho menos un niño. Oikawa continuaba siguiendo los pasos del humano, hasta que se detuvo en una casa en especifico, por alguna razón, la casa no había sido devastada como el resto, pero las pertenencias aún faltaban, aparentemente se llevaron todo lo que era de valor.

"¡Mami! ¿D-Dónde estás?" Preguntó Iwaizumi tras abrir la puerta, pero lo único que encontró fue algo que hizo a su corazón un dolor inimaginable. En la habitación, más allá de un completo desastre había el cuerpo de una mujer sin vida en el suelo y mucha sangre por doquier. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, como si alguien la hubiera humillado, y en su pecho, había puñaladas. Oikawa, quien apareció de atrás tardó en entenderlo, pero acabó por percatarse que era la madre de Iwaizumi, quien acabó por arrodillarse en el suelo.

"¿Hajime...?" Sin embargo, él gritó con todo su aliento, logrando que sus lágrimas comiencen a caer con más fuerza. Los niños se sentaron afuera, la mirada de Iwaizumi estaba apagada y el Sol se ocultaba dándole lugar a la hora dorada. Ese atardecer mostraba una vez más las ruinas de aquella aldea que alguna vez él conoció como algo pacífico.

"Soy un inútil, ¿no es así, Tooru?" Habló, luego de tanto tiempo.

El demonio le miró, extrañado. "No había nada que puedas hacer. Simplemente era... Inevitable." Para un ser que reñía con el destino, era raro escucharlo decir tales palabras. "Ahora, yo estaré a tu lado." Fue lo primero que dijo, inconscientemente pero siendo lo que sentía de verdad. "¿Está bien?" Iwaizumi devolvió su mirada a él, donde se encontraron. Aquellos ojos color miel llenos de sinceridad, acompañados de una sonrisa le hicieron despertar. Si, la persona que le había dado la vida ha muerto, pero debe continuar contra viento y marea. Ser fuerte era ahora lo que quería y proteger a todos. "Eres un demonio, pero eres... Mi amigo."

Desde entonces, ambas palabras quedaron firmes como una piedra en la vida de ambos seres. Tan diferentes, pero tan iguales. Veinte años pasaron rápido, con peleas, como toda relación, pero su amistad quedaba de pie. Oikawa Tooru se volvió un rey poderoso en aquellas tierras, logrando cumplir su cometido y establecer un castillo, o más bien, luchar para recuperar lo suyo, no estaba solo, mas Hajime Iwaizumi se había vuelto uno de los paladines más poderosos en la tierra media. La magia y la espada estaba de su lado, a pesar de tener enemigos, el reino nunca sería cesado.

— ¡G-Gran Rey! Creo que ya es hora de despertarse. — Exclamó Tobio, uno de los arqueros más talentosos y jóvenes de reino, sin embargo, por los caprichos del rey, fue degradado a ser un simple sirviente. Golpeó la puerta nuevamente, esperando que el castaño abra. — Señor, tiene una conferencia, y si llega tarde, Lord Kuroo…

La puerta resonó fuerte, y sonido golpeó contra los oídos de Kageyama. — ¿Lord Kuroo qué? — Detrás de los aposentos salió aquél ser de castaños cabellos y una mirada acusadora para con él. Tobio trató de mantener la compostura, respetaba a su rey, pero simplemente no entendía porqué parecía detestarlo tanto, pero la verdad que el rey manifestaba síntomas de celos. Iwaizumi salió de atrás para apurar un poco la situación.

— Tobio, ve a decirles a los consortes que el rey pronto estará listo. — Kageyama simplemente asintió y fue a cumplir con lo pedido. — Buenos días. — Simplemente saludó. Creía que no era necesario tener que decir nada más, Oikawa claramente entendió la directiva emitiendo una suave risa. El caballero esperó a su rey por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente estaba listo con su ostentosa ropa fina, y su corona completamente innecesaria.

— Luces como un bufón. — Musitó el moreno con el ceño fruncido, caminando en dirección a donde los nobles se encontraban reunidos tomando té.

— Gracias, Hajime-chan. Tú luces así a diario. — Iwaizumi simplemente se miró su armadura, ¿acaso era demasiado hortera? No lo creía, además a pesar de que Oikawa le irritaba demasiado, debía comportarse, en unos minutos debía hablar sobre la importancia del reino, y que cambio le deparará.

El camino que guiaba a la sala común del castillo, estaba plagada de ventanas que iluminaban el lugar, hacía un hermoso clima allá fuera. Oikawa tenía ganas de irse afuera a tomar aire, pero las responsabilidades era algo que debían de cumplir a toda cosas. Era parte de ser rey, ¿no es así?

la puerta fue abierta por una de las sirvientas, asumiendo su rol y también saludando a su alteza con una reverencia. — Llegas tarde, Oikawa. ¿Acaso se estaban enrollando desde temprano?. — Pronunció Kuroo, el consejero de la corte. Vestido de una túnica roja. En sus manos estaba su arma principal, su orbe de cristal, que con su magia podía ver todo. A diferencia de Oikawa, era un demonio de clase media alta. A su lado, estaba una hermosa demonio de nombre Kiyoko, la cual era una súcubo capaz de controlar a las personas por medio de su corazón, utilizándolos hasta cansarse de ellos.

Oikawa simplemente se rió de su comentario, e Iwaizumi le miró con cierta decepción, pensando en que, ¿por qué le gustaba comportarse como un niño idiota? Aún así, a pesar de que eran sus sirvientes, aquellos seres se comportaban de una manera muy individualista mostrando poco respeto a su superior manteniendo el mismo status quo que tuvieron desde que nacieron.

Sin embargo, una vez la sala quedó en completo silencio, finalmente el primero en hablar fue él. — Oikawa. — Dijo Iwaizumi. — Hay gente que está detrás de sus cabezas, ¿sabes? Gente realmente peligrosa... Y no me refiero a esos dos mocosos buenos para nada. — Refiriéndose a Kenma y Hinata. Ellos dos tenían una party y buscaban conquistar el imperio de Oikawa, por lo cual continuaban insistiendo en tomarlo a la fuerza, a pesar de que la derrota de ambos sea inevitable.

— Con su permiso. — Interrumpió la demonio de cabellos negros, su mirada penetrante fue a todos en el lugar. Le pareció una ofensa que un humano se tome tan a ligera esa situación, más aún si se trataba de Iwaizumi, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo salir de su boca? Simplemente se fue, resonando el sonido de los tacos por toda la sala.

A pesar de todo, Kuroo se quedó pero con una sonrisa de lado a lado. — ¿Nos has hecho venir para esto? Menuda perdida de tiempo, Hajime. — Se quejó el demonio, con quien había cierta libertad. No tardó en tomar el té, y las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa, saliendo de allí más rápido que un relámpago.

La habitación quedó completamente desierta, Iwaizumi dio un bufido, sintiéndose harto ya de estos estupidos demonios creyéndose superiores a los humanos. No es como si nunca antes les hubiera pateado el culo a alguno, y no fue solamente a Oikawa. Éste último notó su expresión, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, qué era lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso algún nuevo terror se estaba asomando para cobrar vidas? Pero rápidamente supo de alguien que sería capaz.

— ¿Ushiwaka y su escuadrón de fenómenos? — Preguntó, alzando su ceja con completa seriedad.

— Ni siquiera el hechizo que le lanzaste es capaz de detenerlo. La determinación que tienen es completamente irascible, me sorprende que no sea un demonio. — Cerró fuerte su puño, pero sabía bien que el estado que él estaba, ahora sería capaz de derrotarlo, de eso no había duda.

— No lo es, es algo mucho peor. Aún así… — Oikawa sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo. — ...Tú lo vencerías fácil. Por como está ahora, sería como quitarle el dulce a un niño. Literalmente. — Le fue imposible no dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo has dicho mal, imbécil. — Entre risas, la situación fue volviéndose más tranquila. Llegando a la conclusión de que Ushijima no sería rival para ellos dos, habían enfrentado peores catástrofes, y por más que él esté avanzando, sabía bien que su defensa es impenetrable.

La noche cayó, y un vocero comenzó a correr hacia los aposentos reales, acompañado de varios guardias. Algo malo había pasado, y los ojos del gran rey se dilataron por completo, llenándose por desesperación por unos segundos. Iwaizumi supo también de la noticia, y su reacción no fue diferente: Así que después de todo, tuvo razón, ellos están tras su cabeza. Kiyoko fue la primera, alguien irrumpió en su castillo lejano al reino, atacandola y acabando con su vida. Ambos sabían bien que aquella persona no era alguien convencional, especialmente porque a pesar de que ella era un demonio fuerte, había sido capaz de vencerla sin mucho esfuerzo.


End file.
